1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical communication networks. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for independently establishing a data encryption scheme via out-of-band communication between transceiver modules in a network.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computing and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on optical transceivers and similar devices for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from modest Local Area Networks (“LANs”) to backbones that define a large portion of the infrastructure of the Internet.
One challenge that is increasingly encountered with optical networking components involves maintaining the security of the traffic on the network. Depending on the environment in which a network is maintained and the particular security concerns associated therewith, there is a need at times to protect the data transmitted between network components.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced